Baby on Board
by Aariya
Summary: They say that having a baby is a beautiful blessing. Yeah, right. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase only have nine months to prepare.
1. suspicion

**Summary:** They say that having a baby is a beautiful blessing. Yeah, right. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have only nine months to prepare.

**Warning**: Awkward situations, possible ruthless language, OOC, minor mistakes, and an angry Nico changing diapers in future chapters. (Also: each chapter, unless in parts, is one month of the pregnancy.)

**"Percy Jackson" © Riordan.**

_Enjoy_.

* * *

—dedicated to: Luna Ray.

* * *

**Baby on Board**

month i—part i: "suspicion"

* * *

Keep this in mind: Percy Jackson avoided over a thousand ways of looking stupid when his soon-to-be wife was pregnant.

Eh, sort of (not really).

* * *

Annabeth Chase wasn't feeling good.

Well, honestly, ever since she escaped from Tartarus four years ago with her fiancé and finally beat Gaea with the other six, she had not been feeling "good" at all. But this pain was a different type of pain. And it was annoying her. Come on, what was going on? And why wouldn't it stop? She sighed as she finished her breakfast: gummy worms.

Maybe it was that time of the month again.

"It's nothing," she reassured herself as she shook the thought aside.

Lost in her imagination, she walked across the arena that was newly constructed (by her, of course), waving at a group of demigods, and made her way to the Big House for a meeting about the creation of a new cabin. It was still early in the morning so barely any campers were awake, aside from a sparring class. They sky was a nice shade of blue, cloudless and all, with the sun shining down on them as though Apollo were trying to say something, but the view did not catch her attention.

All of a sudden, in a mere second, a serious wave of nausea hit her like a thundering tsunami and before could realize what she was doing, the girl's restroom welcomed her with open arms as she started hurling the gummy worms down a toilet inside the first stall, crouching down on the porcelain floor. The taste was horrible.

A person entered the restroom. "Annabeth, is that you?" Her voice was familiar. Though her vision became somewhat unclear, she could still see the silver tiara, and those electrifying blue eyes. It was Thalia Grace.

The spawn of Athena replied with another round of spilling her guts out.

"Whoa . . . what's going on?" Covering her nose, the daughter of Zeus slowly leaned over and gave her friend a pat on the back. "Are you sick?"

She looked up and tried to meet Thalia's eyes. "I don't know," she stammered.

"Wait, Gummy worms? Why are you eating gummy worms?" Assuming that was the reason of this distress and before any protesting could begin, the unfinished bag was quickly thrown away and pretty soon, after the sound of the toilet flushing, they were heading out of the restroom. "I am taking you to the infirmary."

"No, I can't go. There's a meeting that's starting—"

"Annabeth," the Lieutenant of Artemis snapped. "You are clearly sick. Come on. What's wrong, anyways? By the looks of it, it's like you're suffering from morning sickness." She snickered at the thought.

Annabeth could only manage a cough.

* * *

The stick had turned positive.

For a moment the color blinded Annabeth but due to her heart being caught in her throat, she couldn't say what was on her mind so she just sat there looking like an oblivious boy with two girls fighting over him. And that was something that never happened. She squinted but saw nothing but pink.

Hera truly hated her.

"Wait, what?" Thalia demanded as she wrested the pregnancy test away. She looked at the kid of Apollo who had suggested that Annabeth take it, whatever his name was. "So, an actual baby? Like, a living organism is starting to form," she tried not to yell as she pointed at Annabeth's stomach, "in _there_? She is _pregnant_?"

"Yes, Ms. Grace, she is pregnant. And actually, babies form in the womb," he corrected. "Also, if you want to keep this a secret, I suggest you calm down before someone hears."

"I can't believe this. A baby Percabeth." She threw her hands in the hair before glaring at him. "I am not an imbecile."

Annabeth stood up. Her stormy gray eyes, slowly starting to pop out of her head, grew intense and calculating as she tried to read him. "Are you sure this is real? These results might be false. I will not trust a stick!"

"You could always see a professional," he offered, looking down as he did not want to meet her eyes; evil eyes that could stare into his soul. He adjusted his glasses.

"When did Percy knock you up?" Thalia interjected.

Before she could receive any answer, Annabeth was already out the door.

* * *

There was nothing but black; the color exploited hatred and shallowness and emptiness and fear, no escape from what was to happen for there was no fear, light, or trust. And then red began to slowly drip into the scene under the guise of blood. It dripped from the corner of the mouth of Sally Jackson as her soul was slowly fading away, her hand reaching out at someone: Annabeth. The girl was running, sprinting faster than she had ever done before, but no matter what, she couldn't get closer. And then there was a scream.

She then woke up, whimpering. Her breathing became very heavy as she panted, wiping a bead of sweat off her face. The shape of her pale face, the distant look in her eyes, her spirit destroyed—it seemed too real.

These nightmares were just getting even more horrendous with each passing night.

"Hey, what happened?" Percy asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Due to Camp growing and needing more cabins, they now shared an apartment, and therefore, the same bed because Percy complained that buying two would be too much, or so that was his reason. (Yes, ladies and gentleman, they do sleep together.) It had brought them a tighter bond, as well as more bills to pay off, weapons plastered everywhere, and fights over what their dinner should had been for the night. Food; that sounded good now. But Annabeth tried to fight off the temptation, as that was not the problem that needed an immediate answer.

Weeks ago, they mirrored the same moment as this one, which was quickly followed by an intensely beautiful scene that always came back to her. In her mind, the anxiety, awkwardness and passion composed itself into one measure played over and over as she recalled his words: "I promise."

(A promise for what, exactly?)

Looking back, it seemed so cliché.

Annabeth looked away as Percy frowned. She sighed. "Percy, I need to see the doctor."

"About what? What's wrong? We could just go to the infirmary and see what they say—"

"I already went to the infirmary today—Thalia brought me," Annabeth interjected. "I just . . . need to make sure about something."

Percy looked puzzled and worried. What was so important that caused wrinkles to appear across her forehead? Was she injured or hurt? Oh, if someone messed with his girl, Percy would have killed them the minute he saw their face, despite the fact that Annabeth could just pulverize them all on her own. Overprotective? Oh, yes. There was a silence as Percy waited for Annabeth to say what was on her mind.

"P—Percy . . . I don't know how to say this,"

"Just spill it out. I'm getting my boxers all tied up."

She released a reluctant sigh before muttering, "You're not going to take it well."

Percy pouted. "Not going to take _what_ well? Babe, I've fought multiple titans with monsters as side dishes, became the Hero of Olympus, saved the gods and humanity, dealt with you—"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Oh, Hades. Now that was a wrong move.

" . . . Dealt with . . . _your beauty_," Percy corrected himself before she could smack him.

She just sighed. His attempt at correcting himself was sad.

"Percy, I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Thank you for reading_.


	2. confirmation

_Enjoy_.

**"Percy Jackson" © Riordan.**

* * *

**Baby on Board**

month i—part ii: "confirmation"

* * *

_"I think I'm pregnant."_

Percy Jackson, being the clueless idiot he was, stared at her for a while before finally blinking. They were still in bed together, arm in arm, as the cool wind dancing across his tanned skin while Annabeth waited for his response. She slowly grew irritated that he couldn't respond and eventually elbowed his ribs—hard.

"Well, Percy?" She shook her head as she grabbed a pillow and stood up. "I knew you wouldn't take it well."

"No," Percy quickly replied as he ignored the pain before grabbing her wrist. He cleared his throat. "I will take you to the hospital tomorrow."

Annabeth rubbed the back of her head. "You're not surprised?"

Percy shrugged before offering her a nervous smirk. "If I did anything stupid, you'd slap me, wouldn't you? Plus, we don't know yet."

That was probably the smartest thing he had ever said to her.

"Good."

And then the conversation ended at that.

As Annabeth adjusted her pillow and eventually fell asleep, a small tinge of numbness, though intangible, ran across Percy's veins as he went to the restroom and looked at the mirror. He splashed ice-cold water across his face and ignored his shirt getting wet, remembering that night. Oh, Zeus—he'd trade being a god just to relieve that incredible scene, but now, the result was something to think about.

_She thinks she's pregnant. She thinks she's pregnant. She thinks she's pregnant._

This thought was inside his head and, oh, man, it was eccentric! He didn't know he should have reacted back there. Strange and worried was how the spawn of Poseidon felt. Like he was going to explode. Charged up, ready to go. And the term father intruded his seaweed of a brain like a malevolent virus. Too many words to process.

_Pregnant . . . baby . . . my . . . baby . . ._

He fainted.

* * *

She wasn't fat.

When you're pregnant, you get fat, don't you?

Maybe it was because it wasn't confirmed yet and that it was only one month, but whatever. Ever since they started driving to the nearest hospital, Annabeth's stomach became one heck of a distraction to him. Lean, tone, muscled—no signs of life anywhere. Yes, he knew that babies didn't actually form in the stomach, but during times like these, he'd get paranoid and distracted.

Annabeth tapped his shoulder. Her voice was soft, yet stern: "Percy, you can stop the car now."

"Uh—what?"

"We're here."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that." He parked the blue vehicle though his hands were still on the wheel, his knuckles almost clean white.

She started getting out and looked back at him. "You're nervous, I can tell. Do you want to stay here?"

Percy tried to relax. He had to stay side-by-side with Annabeth when the doctor took her blood and ran the test and gave the results. See, he loved her—yes, he truly did love her. After all, why wouldn't he? Not the same kind of affection he showed to Sally, but now, she was gone—dead; cancer came around the corner. But now, there was a chance to have another person to love, despite how un-Percy it sounded. His responsibility, his choice. Time to become mature.

"Annabeth, I'm coming—you're not going to have all the fun," he blurted out, causing the corner of her mouth to turn up.

"Hurry up, then," she called afterwards.

Walking in, his palms became sweaty, and if Annabeth contained the same reaction he had, she didn't show—standing tall, proud, the opposite of the stereotypical blonde chick who came from The Golden State. But despite that, deep down, her gray eyes showed a fleck of anxiety. In his opinion, that wasn't good for her health. She couldn't be strong all the time. After they signed some sheets, Annabeth wandered off to get some gummy worms before plopping down on the seat next to him.

"Are you nervous?" he asked her even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes,"

"I'll be here for you, alright?"

"Thank you, Percy. You promise?"

"I promise."

Someone called their name.

Tall, brown hair, a bit on the chubby side, blue eyes. The doctor was a middle-aged woman who had given the couple a warm smile before she conducted multiple tests—all of which became nothing more than a blur to Percy—and questions and answers flew everywhere. Scribbling on the board, nodding and shaking heads. As they discussed problems with precocious words he couldn't understand, the young man couldn't help but look at the posters and pictures placed all over the room. There were some weird ones like the stages of a fetus and what the symptoms of pregnancy are, and photos of babies and happy parents. They were all smiling.

He wanted that. Ever since that moment in New Rome, that was what he wanted.

Finally, the doctor looked up and said: "Congratulations, Ms. Annabeth Chase! You are with child."

_She is pregnant. She is pregnant. She is pregnant._

Annabeth, hearing those three words, immediately felt a strong sensation and could not hide a nervous smile as her heartbeat grew louder and louder. A mother, her? Her brain racked around as a bunch of questions floated in and out while she scheduled the next appointment.

Percy felt the same way as he tried not to faint again, and asked if he could go outside before enthusiastically screeching and wearing his lungs out.

However, the joy eventually ceased. The soon-to-be parents had only nine months to prepare.

* * *

**appreciations**: I would like to thank Luna Ray, Julia, Divya. Daughter of Athena, Annabethandpercylover, DemigodLoverGirlz, Mythomagic101, Pug1998, and xLittle Black Star for leaving review that helped motivate me to finish this in less than one day. Huge kisses to those who have put "Baby on Board" on their Favorite/Alerts List—I was smiling so much!

**chapter ii (month ii):** Percy runs around getting Annabeth food while she goes through 1,000 baby books. During this time, they try to keep her pregnancy a secret.

_Thanks for reading_.


	3. of bras and hormones

**Author's Note:** Let there be OOC! Got to love them hormones. I'm sorry I couldn't get this up sooner and that it's short. I had finals, and an essay and a major project due around the same time, and the way I started off with the new semester . . . not good. Oh, got to love the stress.

_Enjoy_.

**"Percy Jackson" © Riordan.**

* * *

**—**happy birthday (month), lola, gabriel, lluvia, gabby, kuya, ash and des.

* * *

**Baby on Board  
**_—Aariya._

month ii: "Of Bras and Hormones"

* * *

Annabeth was two months pregnant. She knew that. He knew that. And her growing stomach side-by-side with raging hormones definitely confirmed that. Since it was around May, she was due sometime around the end of the year. But the stack of baby books gave them an idea of what to expect, all one-thousand of them. So, other than trying to figure out the proper way of telling the public, the next six months would be a breeze—right?

"Oh, Percy?" Annabeth called out softly as she put the latest issue of _Parents_ down. "Can you buy me some bananas, please?"

Percy stared at her quizzically. "You hate bananas."

"What?" She pouted. "I really, really want a banana, though!"

"But the store is almost closed—"

"And some ketchup,"

He protested, "It's nine—"

Annabeth went over to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and then pressing her body against his. She smelled like the sweetest scent of strawberries and honey as she planted a kiss on his cheeks before tracing circles across his chest. "Please, baby? Pretty, pretty please!"

A tinge of red appeared on Percy's cheeks as she continued looking into his green orbs, biting her lips and eventually licking her tongue. Annabeth never acted like that before. "I—uh . . ."

Her big grey eyes started to beg as she snuggled—yes, snuggled—and placed her head on his chest, murmuring, "You would get it for me, wouldn't you, my sweet, sweet Seaweed Brain?"

Her face then darkened as her temples crinkled. She stopped and pushed him away.

"You're not going to do this for me?" Her voice was dangerous, temperament.

Oh, gods. Why were women so bipolar? One minute she happy, then the next she was begging him to call her beautiful, or she would throw a bunch of bricks at his face for something he didn't even do! And now, this!

He shook his head. "No—I mean, yes!—wait, no! F—Fine, but—"

She smirked and interjected, "Good. I also signed you up for the new nursery at Camp. You know, so you can get a better idea of how to handle a kid."

"What?"

"Don't be gone too late," she cooed softly before kissing him again.

Shaking his head and forcing a smile so she wouldn't get the wrong impression but silently grumbling to himself, Percy grabbed his coat as he headed out in the cold to get his pregnant lover what she wanted.

* * *

"You can't tell anyone. We're not ready,"

"I won't,"

"I will skin you alive if you tell anyone,"

"I get it. Now get off my back, okay?"

It was bad enough that Nico di Angelo had to handle sexually active, freaky Aphrodite chicks, but now he now had to deal with a cousin who threatened to castrate him.

Apparently, he was the new Camp "hottie" and that meant he was _hot_. Yes, Nico di Angelo: _hot_; as in, totally delicious, totally luscious, and totally, totally irresistible. Almost every single girl wanted him except for those who thought he was a creeper (which he kind of was). Like, seriously. Puberty did him justice for he now had the looks of a god, and with those dark, intense eyes that literally stare into your soul, it was as though he could make you fall to your knees and surrender yourself to him. So, despite some disapproving members in Cabin Ten, a few of the Aphrodite girls had a new goal: become his girlfriend. And get the D.

That freaked him out!

Tonight, he thought he was finally free from their attempts, and to reward himself, he went off to get a happy meal. But then, in a blur, he reunited with Percy who was carrying a banana and ketchup and the truth that he did not want to hear spilled out after he accidentally interrogated him.

Yes, it surprised the Hades out of him, and that was something to say ever since he found a bra in his pillow.

"So, who else knows?"

"Other than you . . . just Thalia, I guess," Percy replied. "I was going to tell Grover, but he's away and I can't IM him; still after the footsteps of Pan."

"What about your parents?" Nico questioned. "Aren't you and Annabeth getting married, too?"

Percy's face darkened as though he were hiding something. "I don't want to rush things."

Nico stopped at that. He cleared his throat. "Well, it was nice seeing you again. Good luck."

"Thanks, man. See you later."

Unbeknownst to them, the Son of Hades' admirer heard everything.

* * *

Percy finally came home, panting in relief. He went to the bedroom and gently woke Annabeth up, a big goofy grin on his face.

"I've brought your—"

"Percy, where have you been all this time?" she asked sleepily, crossing her arms. "Look at the time!"

He frowned. "You told me to buy you bananas because—"

"Bananas, really? You know that I loathe bananas."

"B—But—"

Annabeth fell back asleep, hugging the pillow and sighing softly.

* * *

**Appreciations**: Guise, you all have brought warmess to my heart. I appreciate everything! Let us eat cake and the fruits of the gods, hmm?

Thank you to autumn flares, PJOOF16, They'll Call Me Freedom, cantwaittillfall, Captainforkz, ExceedinglyPeculiarChick, DemigodLoverGirlz, The Goddamn Dark Knight, Pug1998, demigodlova, rainydaydreams, xLittle Black Star, and yirumafan for leaving me a review! An even bigger thanks with huge kisses on top for those who put this on their Favorite/Alert list, or just for checking it out. I love you all. Thanks for all the support!

_Thanks for reading_.

_—Aariya._


	4. the punishment

**Author's Note: **Ugh! Why is it that FF logs me out when I'm almost finished with this chapter? -.-

Yes, this is the _angry Nico changing diapers_! chapter, but honestly, in my opinion, the quality isn't as good as it could have been. I might go back and edit things up since that's the case.

Update: I'm going away for a week so I might not update the next chapter by Sunday. I'm sorry. But, I'll try making it up to you guys.

**"Percy Jackson" © Riordan.**

_Enjoy_.

* * *

_—happy valentine's day._

* * *

**"Baby on Board"**

month three: "the punishment."

* * *

_"Oh, gods! Did you hear? Annabeth is _pregnant_!"_

_"Oh my gods! Are they still getting _married_?"_

_"I heard that it will be _postponed_!"_

* * *

Annabeth's could have murdered Nico—no, seriously.

The news, because of one of Nico's stalkers, spread all over Camp Half Blood like a raging fire and absolutely everyone could not stop talking about what this meant, so naturally, Annabeth put all the blame on Nico and reprimanded Percy for even telling him. She was so close to stabbing the poor boy, but those blasted Aphrodite girls acted like his body guards, and, well, seeing as how they resembled a dragon voracious for torment if anyone mentioned something horrible about him, she decided to leave it at that. But then she thought of something that was much worse than chasing them with a chainsaw.

So, in late June, both boys stood in front of the new nursery and gulped.

The punishment awaited them.

* * *

They all looked innocent and cute, those little babies and toddlers, with their enormous, doe-like eyes that mirrored a tinge of purity. Nico thought this would be a breeze and did not even worry about it, and suggested that Percy do the same, to which he received the reply: "Hey, maybe you're right."

That was until Katie shut the door and left the cousins in charge. Then it was hell—or Hades—on Earth.

Those little creatures started running around in circles, breaking objects, slamming into one another as some recalled a wrestling match—what kind of parent would let their kid watch WWE?—and one kid, who had a huge ego, attempted to kick Nico where it hurt.

The Son of Death breathed hard. "You little son of a—"

Percy laughed. "And you thought this was going to be easy,"

"Oh, shut it you—"

"Nico," Percy called out as he caught a rascal. "Control yourself—hey, that's not an ice cream cone! Put it down!"

Nico rolled his eyes as Percy stopped two toddlers who were nibbling on a stick. He hunted for the kid that kicked him, his dark eyes searching for the prize, and found that he was hiding behind a chair laughing. "There you are—"

"Dude, can you check the babies?" Percy asked before he could finish. "These guys desperately need a nap."

"Why do I—" The Son of Poseidon disappeared. Grumbling under his breath, he frowned and started to check his leg for any unnoticed bite marks, ignoring the request.

A little girl tugged on his shirt. "Excuse me?"

"Not now,"

"But I want to ask something!" she protested before frowning.

Nico looked at her and sighed. He stopped rubbing his leg. "What is it?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Nico froze and blinked. Why would she ask him this question? He cleared his throat. Oh, going to the infant section sounded lovely now! Stuttering, he muttered something about asking Percy since he was the so-called expert—which he definitely was—and, in less than a second, Nico shut the door of the baby room with an audible slam.

* * *

For the first time this horrible day, the Fates were on his side for he only had to take care of three babies; a boy and two girls. They, surprisingly, were much easier to handle and take care of than those parasitical toddlers and, under his wing, he was able to put them to sleep with ease—not that kind of put them to sleep. (That incident last week with the dog shouldn't be mentioned.) A small smile appeared on his face as he placed a baby bundled in pink back in her crib, touching her hair. He thought about helping Percy but then snickered.

Ha, help him? No way; pass.

The infant dressed in green began to cry. Oh, that piercing sound! He winced as the screeching continued.

"What's wrong?" he questioned as he carried him. "Tell me!"

With disbelief in his eyes, he started to smell something . . . funky. Like, really disgusting. And then his brain started screaming _No_! as he realized where that awful stench was coming from. He looked down and winced. Here he was, Nico di Angelo, the Son of Hades, a Warrior of the Dead, who had to take care of a baby boy who was probably a mistake, and what was he doing?

Why, smelling his butt, of course!

He cursed under his breath. Wow, he really needed to get a life.

Where were the instructions about how one was to change a diaper? As far as Nico knew, there were ingredients: baby powder, baby wipes, and a diaper. He awkwardly set the little boy down before closing his eyes for a moment and taking off the clothes. All of a sudden, the baby started to squirm.

"Stop that now!" he ordered. "No, no! Bad boy, bad! Stay still!"

In a hurry, Nico quickly took off the diaper and held his breath, but to compound this problem even further, the baby started to release its bladder, leaving Nico to defend for himself as he tried to cover his face and reaching a whole new level of being pissed off. He grabbed a wipe and held it in place.

"Quit it! Why aren't you making this easy for me?"

Then, looking at his face, he saw that the baby was smiling, like he was enjoying this. Oh, Hades no! Nico would show him who was boss!

"Oh, you want to do this the hard way? Come at me, bro," he grumbled.

They tumbled and turned, groaned and pleaded, until, finally, Nico was victorious and threw the dirty diaper away. But, this was no time to celebrate. The baby started to cry.

Hoping that no one was videotaping this, he gently picked the infant up, cradled him and tapped his bum so that he could quiet down, much like a father taking care of his newborn child. He began to sing a soft lullaby as he tried to hide a smile. The child stopped crying.

"Go to sleep," he whispered. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word,"

Nico was softly cooing at the little bundle of joy who stared at him, his eyes filled with specks of interest and curiosity as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He snuggled up against Nico's chest and played with his hands until he closed his eyes. Carefully, he placed him back in his crib and tucked him in. It was a success!

Chuckling to himself, Nico walked outside, not realizing that the demon toddler was waiting for him and had a mischievous smirk on his face.

And then he kicked Nico's balls.

* * *

Percy sighed with relief as he saw that the little toddlers had finally fallen asleep, all of them sighing and resting side-by-side. He counted the number of kids—oh, Hades! Where was the last—

"Excuse me, but are you Percy?" a little girl asked. She was the same one who came to Nico earlier.

Percy released a breath, relieved. "Are you Sammy?"

She nodded. "Nico told me to ask you this question,"

"What is it?"

"Where do babies come from?"

* * *

**author's note**

Thank you so much to those who reviewed: cantwaittillfall, purpleluv111, candyland7, PJOOF16, whackadoodle100, XxWonderStruckxX, Shelby, guest, guest, (anonymous reviewers), Perseus Jackson Rules, Pug1998, MacGrath, fourteen miles away, They'll Call Me Freedom, TailsDoll13, Dragonfire890 and everyone else! Huge kisses and roses to those who have put me and/or this story on their Favorite/Alert list. Thank you all so much!

The next chapter will be more . . . err, emotional. It marks the end of the first trimester. Then they get an ultrasound. c:

_Thank you for reading_.


End file.
